


Journal Of A Rookie

by iamiandiamme



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamiandiamme/pseuds/iamiandiamme
Summary: A new member of the payday crews journal.
Kudos: 3





	1. First Day

So. I’m in a gang now. It feels kind of weird, cause I mean... if your murdering hundreds of cops daily, that’s not something that you would generally share with people. May as well write down what I know about these guys.  
Dallas: The leader of the bunch. The last person that many a officer saw.  
Wolf: Fucking insane. Can switch from sunshine and rainbows to blood and guts.  
Chains: Pretty normal, all things considered. Still a mass murderer though.  
Houston: Dallas’s little brother. Replaced Horton once he was locked up.  
John Wick: Former contract killer. Inducted into the gang by Chains.  
Hoxton: Original member of the gang. Holds a grudge against Houston for taking his identity.  
Clover: Irish. Dear GOD she is Irish.  
Dragan: Former cop in Croatia. Inducted in by The Butcher.  
Jacket: Genuinely terrifying. Wiped out the entire Russian mafia presence in Miami, BY HIMSELF. He also speaks with a tape recorder.  
Bonnie: Similar to Clover, this lady is so god damn Scottish that she may was well be the Loch Ness Monster.  
Sydney: Blue haired psycho. Made quite the entrance to the gang is I’ve heard.  
Sokol: Russian dude. Doesn’t like Jacket and Jacket doesn’t like him.  
Jiro: So goddamn Japanese that he may was well be an anime character.  
Bodhi: Don’t know to much about this guy. Former member of the Ex-Presidents.  
Jimmy: Covered in blood and cocaine and shit. I think I’ll stay away from this guy.  
Rust: Biker. Jacket seems a little suspicious of this guy. I don’t know why.  
Scarface: ???  
Sangres: Mexican guy. Inducted by Gage.  
Joy: Hacker. Really baller mask.  
Duke: Holy shit this guy is Victorian. Pretty sure he’s an alcoholic.  
And I guess I’d better list off some in the contacts.  
Bain: A mystery if I’ve ever seen one. We know jack shit about this guy.  
Vlad: Excessively Russian. Big fan of guns blazing type stuff.  
Hector: Drug trafficker. That’s about it.  
The Elephant: Senator. Republican, so I don’t like this guy already.  
Gage: Weapons guy. War veteran. In a wheelchair. Dunno where he is.  
The Dentist: I know jack shit about this guy.  
The Butcher: Gage’s replacement.  
Locke: We didn’t choose this guy. He chose us.  
The Continental: A hotel.  
I’m gonna be robbing a bank tomorrow. I’ll also get a mask.  



	2. Robbery And Homicide

Today was my first heist with a crew. I’ll be honest, I think it’s better this way. Cause when your alone you have to fix the drill, kill the cops, keep the civies in check, all that.

The mask i got was modelled off of an old hockey mask. Ill be able to get one custom made later.  
The three people i was with were Dallas, Wolf, and Chains. Standard get the money and get the fuck out kind of deal. There was about 20k overall, which meant 5k per person. Thats more than ive ever made at a 9-5. May as well wrap this up. It is 3AM and I’d rather my sleep schedule not get worse.


	3. Creating A Persona

I got a mask as well as a couple weapons custom made. The mask is basically just your average clown mask, (Looks like a mashup of the 4 original members masks) and it’s been painted with a variety of common graffiti symbols. As for weapons, I got a fully automatic drum fed shotgun, a 44. Magnum revolver, and an aluminum baseball bat, all of which have been customized in a way similar to the mask. I seem to have been put into the role of “homicidal enby”, and I think I like that. I’ve also adopted the alias of “Celsius”, and have been given a room in the safe house. Dallas has a meeting with his dentist tomorrow, but I feel like it’s a bit more than that. Who knows. Anyways, I’m gonna stop now.


End file.
